Jess & Sam
by badfanfictionaire
Summary: AU - where Jess lives and helps Sam and Dean regain some sanity when they come back after a hunt. She also occasionally helps with the hunts when she can (or when they let her). Special thank you to Ash-XP for the feedback on my last drabble which inspired this series :) [Note: as of 9/25 I changed the rating to M just to be safe, but this is still pretty low key ;-) ]
1. Chapter 1

I guess I should give you a little back story about me and my relationship with Sam. We've been dating for three years. I know he wants to marry me some day but he's waiting for a better moment than we've been getting lately.

I met Sam my first semester at Stanford in our mutual Biology class. His friend asked me out and I accepted. Two days later the friend invited me to a party and I bumped into Sam there. For some reason this shaggy haired kid with a blisteringly bright smile knocked me off my feet and I convinced him to get coffee with me before biology the next day. After that I was sold, and now here we are.

A year and a half after I fell head-over-heels-and-into-a-ditch for Sam, I almost died in his arms.

It all started when Dean came by to tell Sam their dad went missing while on a "hunting trip". Sam left to help Dean find John, I stayed behind because I had class. The next thing I knew Sam came back to our apartment and found me pinned to the ceiling, with the plaster burning closer and closer around me.

It all sounds too weird to be true, but a demon was after me. The whole episode was some sick game to entice Sam into hunting, and realizing his full potential (he has demon blood in him, but we're managing it).

See, Sam's mom, Mary, died the same way I was destined to. Azazel, or Yellow Eyes, the demon burned her to death on the ceiling in Sam's nursery. But Sam ended up coming back early and stopped my story from ending the same way hers did. After an anonymous tip went to our off campus security he came rushing back to make sure I was okay, they had told him I might be in danger and they were right. I owe my life to Sam and to that strange guy in a long beige coat who told alerted the school security about smoke coming from our apartment.

I know should worry that it might happen again, but I think the demon got what he wanted without me being dead. Dean and Sam hunt together, though Sam mostly does the research end of the deal. The stupid bastard Yellow Eyes got his chase, and he got what he deserved in due time. Also, Sam does know his full potential, but he doesn't dare push himself that far anymore because the last time it got messy (demon blood is 100% more trippy than meth, in case you were curious).

So it's been three god-awful but absolutely blissful years, in a nutshell. And while I believe most people would be exhausted and done with this relationship, I'm not in the least. I love Sam with all of my heart and I know he will do whatever it takes to protect me. In return I protect him, well mentally. Keeping a roof overhead for him to come back to. A pot of coffee for those slow mornings. Warm food. Hugs, tears, kisses, bandages. Whatever he requires when he (and often Dean) need when they come stumbling in at three AM, the impala parked in our suburban driveway and thankfully not in some shady motel lot.

I keep a picture of him in my back pocket and I wear his mother's ring on a chain around my neck. Someday it will slide on my left finger and we will walk down the aisle, but for now having his fingers curl around mine is plenty good enough.

So that's my end of the story, and hopefully that explains how I'm committed for life to a shaggy haired freakishly tall almost always smiling pain in the ass straight A student, who was originally going to law school full time, but is now a part time demon hunter living illegally with a full time nursing student in off campus school provided housing.

Basically: My confusing but loveable life as a future Mrs. Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, hey, are you home?" The apartment was dark but it was late so I figured Sam was asleep. I crept inside not wanting to wake him, up and kicked off my shoes. A night light was on in the bathroom but other than that the whole place was quiet and pitch black.

After I brushed my teeth I tiptoed into the bedroom and went to crawl into bed on my side… And froze. There was someone in my bed but it wasn't Sam. And whoever it was they were flopped all the way across the bed on a diagonal.

I flipped the light on, jumping back as soon as I saw the figure, and grabbed for the heavy vase on the dresser. One because I could slam someone over the head with it, and two because Sam kept a gun stashed inside it.

My heart still pounding I raised the gun and looked back at the disoriented person on the bed.

"Jess…?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Dean, what the Hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

He blinked a few times and sat up, "Oh shit… son of a bitch, Jess what time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty, why are you here? Sam said you went to Iowa after the case in Birmingham."

"He said what now? Jess, where is Sam? I came to pick him up and he's not here and then that bitch busted in here…."

"He didn't say anything about you coming today, he told me this morning he was going to run errands and make dinner. I called him at seven to say I was running late at the clinic and I was just going to get something on my way home… Wait, what do you mean someone busted in here?"

He rubbed at the back of his head and pulled his hand away, bloody. "Jess, a woman came here and I think she must have knocked me out and taken Sam. I don't know why he didn't tell you about the case, he was supposed to go with me to Iowa next week to meet up with Bobby but this week we were supposed to be checking a lead in Palo Alto."

"Why didn't he tell me? I mean Palo Alto isn't far but still…" As I was talking I went over to Dean and started checking him for any open wounds or other injuries. Sometimes with him it is better not to ask because he's stubborn and he will say he's fine even if he's bleeding out.

"Jess I'm fine," Dean said pulling away from my touch, "And like I already said I don't know what's up with Sam that's why I'm here but then I got conked on the head and…"

There was a two inch wide gash on the left side of his head near the top of his ear. "Dean you've got to at least let me wash this out, then we can figure out where Sam went off to."

He rolled his eyes but started moseying to the bathroom. He knew better to object because the last time he came over bloodied and disheveled, I locked him in the hall linen closet so he wouldn't try to get back on the road. I don't take safety lightly.

After a ton of complaining and empty threats Dean sat on the sofa, holding a glass of bourbon and an icepack in the other hand. "So when's the last time you saw him?

"Like I said, I left this morning and he was still sound asleep, I called at nine to check in and see what his plans were and he said errands. He never mentioned the vamp nest in Palo Alto. And he didn't say anything different when I called to say I was going to be late getting home."

Dean's mouth twitched in thought. Sam says it looks like a bunny rabbit and Dean gets super pissed about that comparison. "And you're positive there wasn't anything funky about him when you talked to him?"

"Not from what I could tell, no more pensive and brooding than he usually is first thing in the morning."

He smirked, "Sounds like Sam. Okay well if it wasn't a shifter and it wasn't something possessing Sam then that leads me to believe we're dealing with a third party, and that most likely who ever beat me up is who we're looking for."

It was weird to be sort of in on a case for once. Usually Sam tried not to let me even hear any case details because he didn't want to gross or freak me out. But this time around Sam was definitely in jeopardy, so it was almost impossible for me to stay out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow Dean hacked the schools security cameras. Don't ask me how. But he did. And since our apartment is across the street from the campus bookstore there's a clear shot of our side yard on their cameras. Angela Yates. That's who we were looking for. Dean had run her face through some sort of data base after we saw her jimmy my bedroom window open and sneak in. Three minutes later Sam chased her outside and she slammed his head into her car's hood before sliding him into the passenger's seat and tying him up with the seat-belt. She then went back in the house like she was searching for something which was when Dean arrived. She exited the house five minutes later empty handed and drove off with Sam.

She was five nine and apparently pretty scrappy. She had straight brown hair cut bluntly with bangs. And large bookish glasses, like Velma from Scooby Doo. There was something eerie about the way she walked.

* * *

"Four twenty five Madison," Dean reiterated as we pulled up at the house, "Well this should be it."

I felt like I hadn't had enough time to figure out what was happening. The night Sam got taken Dean and I made the choice to wait until the next day to begin searching because there was no sense in diving in when we were exhausted. After we'd figured out who we were looking for we made a beeline for her house, but the problem was she lived four hours away. The four hour drive hadn't lessened the fact that I didn't know what to expect on the inside of that house. Dean walked me through the plan of attack, but as much as I knew he'd prepared me I still felt unready.

"Whatever happens stay together," Dean told me before swinging himself out of the car.

I nodded vigorously and got out. I met him on the curb and he handed me a handgun. "Don't shoot unless you're being attacked. And don't aim high, aim for a kneecap, it's less messy."

We made our way up the steps and Dean tried the door. No one responded. He fiddled with the door and got it open. The inside of the house was meticulously decorated and clean. It was mid-sized and obvious that more than one person lived here.

"I am not going to hurt him," came a small voice from behind us.

It was Angela but something was different. She looked much more petite and her eyes were larger and dewy. "I need to keep him," she murmured.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked gruffly, point his gun at her.

"Samuel is downstairs waiting for me. You know Dean it is quite rude to point a weapon at a lady."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Well you can't keep Sam, so either you take us to him or I shoot you."

She shook her head sadly, "You know it is so difficult for me to deal with you modern men and your disrespectful ways. Men used to write poetry about me you know."

"You're delusional lady, men don't write poetry about kidnappers."

"Excuse you, but I take it you have not done your research on me. If you had you might be a little less crass!"

"Oh I know who you are you're a stalker. Angela Yates, linked to several disappearances in the past three years."

"I am disappointed Dean, you act like you are talking to a completely useless human. I will have you know I am more important than you are aware. And I intend to marry your brother because I have the right to do so. I have waited thousands of years for someone to come my way. Someone adequately powerful for myself."

"What are you some sort of drama freak? You're a twenty two year old drop out with a man trapped in your basement."

"Okay fine, I see we have no respect for the divine. When in the presence of a goddess you should do as she says!"

My brain was struggling to make connections but I slowly started to figure out what she was implying. "You're a nymph, aren't you?"

"There are many names for what I am but yes, that covers it quite nicely. If you want to get precise I go by Pietho in the texts, but that does not seem a fitting name in this day and age."

Dean sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "Okay great, we've been properly introduced, now can we negotiate the hostage situation here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"There's nothing to negotiate," she said calmly. And then this weirdo started to sing. That's right, she just randomly started singing. In Latin. I tried to think back to my history and lit classes and remember if nymphs were supposed to have some sort of magical powers. As far as I could remember it was the sirens who were supposed to sing and lure men to their deaths, but I couldn't exactly remember. I vaguely remembered someone telling me that sirens were really just a type of nymph anyhow...

I glanced over at Dean; his eyes were glazing over a little. My first instinct was to rush over and plug his ears so he couldn't hear her, but I was afraid she would snap and kill us if I made any moves. So instead I dug as far back into my mind as I could and tried to remember what you were supposed to do about nymphs. I knew they weren't supposed to be harmful so it was unlikely she would kill us unless we fully disrespected her. I also knew they were supposed to be connected to nature somehow, because there were sea nymphs and mountain nymphs. And then it hit me, there was that thing my mom had told me once, about how people used to say that you could get a nymph on your side if you knocked on trees. She used to love mythology so she would tell me all these fun facts. That's where the expression "knock on wood" came from, because it was supposed to ask for the tree nymphs to protect you. I was almost undoubtedly going to look foolish if this failed, but I knew at this point I didn't have much to go on.

"I'm sure you're not going to hurt any of us," I blurted, and then made a mad dash to the wooden coffee table and rapped my knuckles on it three times.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking up to see if anything had changed. At first I was pretty convinced I'd just embarrassed myself in front of Dean and some sort of demi goddess, but then I heard this really high pitched voice behind me. "You rang?" I spun around and was face to face with a very tall and very fair skinned woman with large blue eyes.

She smiled at me and then spun to face Angela. "And so we meet again, you imbecile."

"Daphne, you are not who I was expecting to see any time soon. I thought you were still stuck in a forest somewhere," Angela hissed.

"Whenever one of my unruly sisters is causing distress in the mortal world, I take it as a chance to stretch my legs. A girl needs to leave her roots every now and again."

I stood there with my mouth open like an idiot, really wishing that Dean would snap out of his little trance thing and deal with this situation. I was at least thankful that whoever I had summoned seemed to have a sense of humor.

"I think you should let him go," Daphne suggested, gesturing at Dean. "You already have your man, you do not need him."

"That is his brother," Angela scowled, "He is under the impression he can stop be from marrying whomever I choose."

Daphne started to circle around her, "You know you have not changed a bit, which is unfortunate. Times have changed and while we are still here, we do not have the same importance we once had. I thought you knew that, but obviously I was wrong."

"We should not have to bow down to their level, Daphne. We are much more powerful-"

"Learn to blend in, or you will not need to bother," Daphne threatened, glaring, "This is the mortal's world now, and if you do not respect that you are going to get all of us exposed, and then they will kill us, all of us."

She turned back to me, "Do not look so surprised, we are all over this world. Most of us are… Shall we say, well adapted? But there are a few of us who have yet to give up our need for power…. Go, find who ever she has imprisoned, I will take care of her for you."

"Can you…" I waved in Dean's direction, "I kind of don't trust you two with him."

Daphne rolled her eyes and walked over to Dean, pressing her thumb against his forehead. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor, but quickly came around.

"Now go," Daphne said, "She will not cause you more harm."

* * *

"Did that seem way too easy to you?" Dean asked as we made our way down the basement steps.

"The only way to kill a nymph is with a bow and arrow," I said, "I don't think she's going to kill her, but I don't know what she's going to do… And no, it did not seem too easy; you were practically in a coma."

There was a loud bang from upstairs and I was nauseated to think of what was going on.

"We get Sam, we get out of here," Dean reassured me, "We're done with whatever that little family feud is."

At the bottom of the stairs there was a decorative oak door, partially opened. Dean kneed it open the rest of the way, gun still drawn, and stepped in.

"Sam is not gonna like this…" he murmured

The room was painted elaborately with black and white filigrees and decorated with pink roses. There was a large glass tabled in the center of the room and behind it an altar of sorts. In the corner on an upright examining table was Sam, eyes closed and completely still. I stared at his comatose body and tried not to cry. He looked like he was dead, though I was certain he wasn't. He was dressed in a white suit and pink tie, his arms and legs strapped down as well as his midsection. His hair had trimmed (minimally) and brushed back from his face. There was an ivy ring on his head and a gold band on his finger. Andrea had been serious about marrying him, I surmised, but she hadn't gotten all the way through the arrangements before we arrived... It looked like she had set everything up ahead of time and then left it all prepared for another time. The table was completely set, food any everything, but there was some sort of spray fixative coating it. I glanced at Sam; the same coating was all over him as if to preserve the look Andrea had wanted.

"This is just too creepy," Dean grumbled, setting his gun on the table and pulling a utility knife from his pocket. "It looks like Martha Stuart was setting up a photo shoot for her Spring Wedding Collection…." He walked over to Sam and started to swivel the table back to horizontal. "Here, Jess, can you hold this steady while I get him freed? That way we can just tip it and he'll be on his feet."

"Shouldn't we wake him up first?"

"Do you have any ideas on how to do that exactly?"


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't, that was a good point, but we weren't going to be able to carry him up the stairs. "Do the forehead thing," I suggested.

"The what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh right, you were out for that part. The other girl, Daphne, smushed your forehead with her thumb and you woke up."

Dean shrugged and started pushing on Sam's forehead with his thumb. "How long do I…"

He started to ask, when Sam's body went slack and he gasped for air, eyes rolling back. "Do that for…" He finished.

"What the….." Sam moaned, glancing around. "Dean, where am I?" He looked up at me, bewildered, and then back at Dean. "Why did you bring Jess?"

"I didn't bring Jess anywhere, she came by her own volition, and she saved my ass a few minutes ago." Dean cut the ties and let Sam down off the table.

"What happened?" he asked, enveloping me in a hug.

"You were kidnapped by a nymph," Dean replied, "She was trying to marry you."

"Ironic…." Sam muttered under his breath, taking the gold band off his finger and placing it on the table.

"What?" I asked, "Why is that ironic?"

Sam shrugged, the plastic coating on his clothes cracking, "No reason, it just is."

"Hey you two, can we get going before the nut job that lives here comes back?" Dean grumbled, starting to make for the door.

* * *

Dean dropped Sam and I at the apartment and then left to go pick up a pizza for dinner. Once inside Sam kicked his shoes off and started wriggling out of his clothes. "You're going to do that in the living room?" I teased.

"Yeah, that okay with you?" He asked, peeling off the fuchsia button down shirt.

"Totally," I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Pink isn't your color anyhow."

Sam laughed, "Who gets married to a guy in a white suit and pink shirt, I'm not a Ken doll…" He rustled his hair which was still sticky with the adhesive spray. "What was that girl's problem? It was almost like she was trying to preserve me."

"We should really wash that out before it gets stuck in there," I told him, pushing him toward the bathroom. "Besides, she's not allowed to preserve you, you're mine."

In the bathroom we made out up against the door while the shower heated up. And then we moved into the shower and fooled around a little bit. It took about three shampoos to get all the glue out of his hair. Which, in total took around twenty minutes because the whole time I was either teasing him that we'd have to cut the gluey spots out, or we were too busy kissing to focus. After the shower we snuggled up in a couple of the bath towels and then made a mad dash for the bedroom.

I don't know if it was the adrenaline from the hunt or the fact that Sam was warm and smelled like Irish Spring soap, but either way it was some damn good sex.

Afterward we were lying side by side and Sam was on his side looking at me on the bed.

"Thank you, for helping Dean today," he murmured.

"You're welcome…. Hey, before, what was so ironic anyhow? You never answered me."

Sam laughed and winked at me, "Just wait until Dean gets back, it was nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Well we should probably get dressed then," I said, moving over for a quick kiss.

He nodded, kissing me again, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"Now go get dressed before he gets here," Sam said, "I think you should wear that blue dress you just got, the one you wore to your meeting with the Dean last week."

"What? Why? We're just having pizza."

"No reason, I just like it," he said a bit too coyly, and rolling over. "I just think it would be a good idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam gave no other explanation for wanting me to dress up, but I figured it was just for fun so I didn't protest. I dug around in the closet and found the dress he was talking about. Then I threw on a pair of lace pantyhose and stuck in some dangly earrings. I reached up, feeling the thin chain around my neck, and instantly panicked. "Hey, Sam? Have you seen my ring?"

He shook his head and sat up, "Not since yesterday, I thought maybe you took it off to shower before work. Why?"

I checked the chain again, "I guess I might have taken it off, but I don't usually… It's just not on the chain. Do you think I lost it today at the nymph's house?"

He shook his head, "How would it just fall off the chain?"

"Maybe it's in the bathroom," I said darting across the hall to check. I searched every where. There was no way I had taken it off, I never did. It was Sam's mom's ring. Dean had worn it for a while but he gave it to Sam for safe keeping, and Sam gave it to me like a promise ring of sorts. I hadn't lost track of it since then…

"Jess, I'm going to go let Dean in, I think he's here with the pizza. Meet you in the kitchen," Sam called from the bedroom.

I heard him shuffle by and decided I would just look for the ring later. I was hungry after the day's ordeal anyhow, and I knew the ring had to be somewhere. It would turn up.

"Hey, Sam, did you remember to get the pizza with extra pepperoni?" I called, walking out into the hallway. He didn't answer so I started to repeat myself, but then I heard he and Dean whispering to each other. I thought it was a little odd so I started to sneak into the kitchen, and I instantly felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Looking for this?" Sam said with a wide grin, holding the ring in his palm. And then he dropped to one knee.


End file.
